Saddle racks for mounting on a supporting wall are known in the art. Such racks project outwardly from the associated supporting wall to provide horizontal surfaces for racking a saddle. Typically, a rigid frame structure composing the rack is attached to a wall at two or more vertically spaced apart points, thereby bracking the rack against the downward force of its load. A disadvantage of commonly known saddle racks is the excessive space they require when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,637 to Vroom discloses a retractable, wall mounted harness hook, which employs a relatively complicated mechanism to shift the hook from its upper operative position to its lower retracted position.
There is, therefore, a need for a simple, strong and reliable saddle rack which may be easily shifted from an upper operative position to a lower retracted position.